Facing Your Fears
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate faces her fear - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N: **This title was going to be for a different story but I didn't think anyone would really want to read it, Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Gibbs watched as Tony slowly packed his things and got up from his desk.

"Night Boss" he said swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Cya Kate" he said on his way past.

"Kate, there is something I want to ask you before we go" Gibbs said once Tony was in the lift.

"Ok" Kate nodded her heart beginning to beat quickly. Gibbs stood up and moved in front of her.

"We've been going out for a couple of months and I really love you, but you know that. So I was wondering if you wanted to move into the house with me?" He questioned. Kate stared at Gibbs for a moment before reaching down and grabbing her bag.

"I've got an appointment, can I get back to you?" she asked and squeezed past him to get to the lift. _'That was very odd'_ Gibbs thought watching Kate step into the lift. He grabbed his jacket and belongings and headed for the back lift down to Abby's lab.

"Abs!!" he called out over the music. Spotting her standing in front of her computer, Gibbs walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gees Gibbs! What are you doing here?" she yelled glancing down at her watch.

"I want to talk to you about Kate" Gibbs frowned.

"Why, what's wrong?" Abby asked insistently getting worried.

"Nothing, well, there is something but I'm not sure" Gibbs frowned chewing on his lip.

"What is it?" Abby asked turning around to Gibbs.

"I ask her about a couple of minutes ago to move in with me. She said she had an appointment and will get back to me" Gibbs explained.

"And you want me to check if she actually has an appointment?" Abby asked confused.

"No, I believe her. I just don't understand why she hesitated and I thought maybe you would know" Gibbs shrugged.

"Ah… I don't know why she did it. Maybe you could just ring her and ask" Abby suggested.

"No, I'm sure she'll tell me when she is ready" Gibbs said. "Thanks anyway" Gibbs smiled faintly and left the lab.

**x-x-x**

Kate unlocked her door and entered her apartment. She threw down on her bag and flopped onto the couch. Taking a deep breath, Kate suddenly jumped to her feet hearing her phone ring. Fishing it out from her bag she stared down at caller ID then placed it on the coffee table. Kate sat back down and turned on the TV and kept ignoring the calls from Gibbs.

Kate wearily opened her eyes hearing someone knocking on her door. Slowly getting to her feet she made her way over to the door. She looked through the eye hole to see Gibbs standing there. He knocked again and waited.

"Come on Kate, I know you're home" he called through the door. Kate took a step back and looked around her apartment. "I'm not mad, honest. I just wanted to know if you've come up with an answer" he explained. Kate raced around and dived in front of the couch and slowly peered over the top. "Argh, this is useless!!" Gibbs growled to himself and stormed off.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N: **I know it's a short chapter, but isn't it just tense and you're all wondering what is going to happen???


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs woke up bright and early the next day and set off. Hours later when he reached his destination, he turned off the engine and climbed out. He slowly walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

"Yes?... oh Gibbs, do come in" Kate's smother smiled. "Caitlin is not here if you wanted to talk to her" she said closing the door behind Gibbs.

"I didn't come to talk to Kate, I actually wanted to talk to you Mrs Todd" Gibbs said smiling. "Why are you laughing?" Gibbs frowned staring at Mrs Todd.

"It hasn't been Mrs Todd for a very long time" she said leading Gibbs into the dining area. Gibbs stared at her confused. "She hasn't told you?" Kate's mother said glancing over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"Told me what?" he frowned.

"Her father and I got divorced a long time ago, probably when Kate was a teenager" she explained.

"That explains it then" Gibbs mumbled to himself.

"Explains what?" Kate's mother said staring at him.

"Ah, nothing. Thanks a lot for your help" Gibbs smiled and quickly left the house.

"No problem, even though I don't know what I helped you with" she called after him with a shrug.

**x-x-x**

When Gibbs finally reached home a few hours later he found Kate standing on his front porch.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"You don't live here, this is _my_ house. I can do what I want and go where I want" Gibbs said walking up the footpath.

"You called my mum!" Kate shrieked.

"Well no, not really" Gibbs said pushing past Kate and entered his house.

"What do you mean not really?" Kate frowned.

"I visited her" Gibbs shrugged putting his keys down on the small table near the door.

"You what?!?!" Kate shrieked.

"I wanted to know why you still haven't told me if you want to move in with me, and now I know why" Gibbs said smiling faintly.

"And why is it?" Kate asked.

"You are afraid" he shrugged moving towards his basement.

"I am not afraid!!" Kate shouted following him

"What is it then? I love you to bits and I just want us to be together but you're delayed answer is telling me that you don't want to be with me" He yelled spinning around to face her. Kate stumbled on her feet; she had never seen Gibbs this upset.

"I love you I do, it's just…" Kate paused.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want to live with you" Gibbs sighed.

"Why do you think I'm scared of marriage?!" Kate cried.

"You're parents are divorced and you've got doubts wondering if you're going to end up like them" Gibbs guessed.

"How did you…" she stopped staring at him.

"Must be the profiler in me" he grinned picking up a sanding tool and set to work on his boat. Kate shook her head and took a step closer. "Look Kate" Gibbs paused to place the tool down "sometimes married couples just don't last. That doesn't mean it is going to happen to everyone. Some couples will spend their whole lives together and I fully intend to make our relationship last even if I have to fight till the end" Gibb smiled faintly. Kate smiled in return and walked forward to kiss him.

"Well if you put it like, I have nothing to fear" Kate whispered into his ear.

"So that's a yes?" Gibbs asked watching Kate closely.

"Yes" she nodded hugging Gibbs tighter.

**- The End -**


End file.
